Devices currently exist for creating a puncture, channel, or perforation within a tissue located in a body of a patient. One such device is the Brockenbrough™ Needle of Medtronic Inc., which is commonly used to puncture the septum of the heart. This device is a stiff elongate needle, which is structured such that it may be introduced into a body of the patient via the femoral vein, and directed towards the heart. Due to the mechanical force required to use this device, as well as the sharp tip of this device, it is not uncommon for users to accidentally puncture or pierce areas of the heart other than the target tissue. Furthermore, in certain cases, the septum may be thickened or tough, such that it may be difficult to create a perforation therein. In these instances, extra mechanical force may be required to perforate the septum, thereby increasing the risk of causing damage to non-target areas in the heart.
There have been propositions to use radiofrequency perforation apparatuses to solve at least some of these problems. However, these apparatuses are typically relatively flexible, and therefore deprive their intended users of important tactile feedback that they are used to have with needles.
Against this background, there exists a need in the industry to provide a novel radiofrequency perforation apparatus. An object of the present invention is therefore to provide such a radiofrequency perforation apparatus.